


This isn't working

by knlalla



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: Dan gets increasingly frustrated while editing his latest video - Phil interrupts (Dan POV).No trigger warnings applyThis is purely a work of fiction. I do not own Dan and Phil.This was originally published on my Wattpad account.





	This isn't working

**Dan POV**

"Dan, you need to stop." I clenched my fist a bit tighter around the mouse at Phil's voice. "You've been at it all day, have you even eaten anything?" I hadn't, but I just needed to make this video work already.

I'd filmed all yesterday, written the script the day before, and now I needed to finish editing so I could upload, but-

"Dan!" Followed by a persistent knock at the door. "I'm serious, you need to come out already," Phil's voice again. I didn't bother answering. If I could just get this all right, I'd-

"Dan, I'm coming in, you can't hide in there forever," followed by the soft click of the door opening. I didn't bother turning my head from the screen currently burning a hole in my retinas. I hadn't uploaded in ages, hadn't had any inspiration, and I just needed to make this video work already.

Soft footsteps, then a hand laid gently on my shoulder. "Dan," quieter this time, "come take a break, you deserve it. You've been working on that video for a while, you need to step away from it for a-"

"Phil, this isn't working!" I interjected angrily, shoving the chair back into him and launching to my feet. I want to hit something, maybe the monitor. I'd abuse the video itself if I could. Why wouldn't it just become what I wanted it to be? "Nothing is going the way I wanted it to," I start. Phil's hand had left my shoulder at the abrupt interruption, but now it returned as I faced him, rambling on. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears of frustration, my shoulders shaking under Phil's outstretched hand. I continued with a trembling voice, "none of the clips look right, I thought the sketches would be funny and they aren't, the effects seem superficial, and I just-"

Without warning, I felt soft lips against mine. It was so unexpected, for a moment I'm shocked into a wide-eyed silence, staring at the bright blue eyes so close to mine.

Then the contact was gone, my lips tingling from where they'd met Phil's, and my shoulder suddenly felt the loss of his hand as a matching ache. He pulled away, looking toward the ground, and a pink blush crept up his pale cheeks.

The moment my heart caught up with the situation, it thudded as if I'd just run a marathon, and my cheeks rushed to match the ruddy pink of the man across from me. The one who was slowly turning toward the door.

I barely caught a mumbled "sorry, shouldn't have," and something that sounded like a "you needed to shut up," behind the rapid heartbeat echoing in my ears, and then he was reaching for the handle to leave the room, to leave me alone in it.

All at once, my brain seemed to remember to function. Seemed to remember how limbs worked, how thoughts worked, and I took a stuttered step toward Phil as a flood of thoughts invaded my flustered mind.

Phil kissed me?

Why? Does he like me, or was it just to distract me from my hopeless editing?

Did I...did I like him? Did I like that kiss?

At the last thought, my heart thudded again, echoing through my chest and up into my eardrums. I felt the blush deepen from a pink to what was surely an embarrassingly deep red at this point, casting my eyes to the floor beside Phil's adorably mismatched socks, unable to chance any kind of eye contact (not that his eyes were in a position to be making contact, either).

Phil's mismatched socks, which were now halfway out the door.

With a jolt of fear, I worried he might not have meant it the way my desperately careening heart was now hoping he had. Why else would he walk away after our lips had barely brushed?

Did I want him to stay? Did I want him to do it again? Did I want more than just a quick kiss? A pooling of warmth in my stomach seemed to indicate that I most definitely did, but, as that tug at my heart painfully reminded me, he was walking away. Maybe he didn't really want any of that.

By the time my jumbled brain had made any sense of the mishmash of feelings coursing at top speed through my veins, Phil had left me in the room to ponder them alone.

\--------------------------

With little hesitation, I abandoned the irritating project half-edited on the computer and made my way down the hall. I wasn't sure where Phil had gone to, but I hadn't heard a door slam, so he couldn't have left. He wouldn't have left, right? It wasn't that bad a kiss, was it?

My ears tingled and heated as blood rushed to the tips. Maybe it was, I hadn't really done anything except stare, startled, into his eyes...his gorgeously blue, brilliant eyes...

My thoughts distracted me, and I found myself stubbing a toe against the corner as I attempted to turn it.

"Fuck, for fuck's sake," I hissed at the throbbing pain, mumbling a few more choice words as I entered the lounge.

And there he was. My breath caught a bit, all thoughts of a stubbed toe and a shit video flying out the window as he looked up at me from the couch. I could get lost in-

"I am so sorry, Dan, I shouldn't- I mean, I didn't- you were just so _angry_ and I- but no, I shouldn't have-"

"What?" I countered, sharply. Did he really not want to kiss me, is that what he's getting at? "Was it that bad?" A blush crept back up to my cheeks, still slightly warm. "Or what, you didn't want to do it, but couldn't get me to shut up any other way, is that it?" I'm frustrated again, now, the anxiety bubbling up and lacing into my voice.

"No, I-"

"You what? Spit it out, what could you have possibly meant by doing that and running away?" I was near shouting at that point, I knew it, but I was so detached from my voice and I knew I was getting worked up about it, but a piece of me, deep down in some locked away corner of my heart, really wanted Phil to stand up and say-

"I like you, okay! I do, and you were so upset and I just wanted to make you smile and forget about the stupid video and it was just a stupid thing to do, because clearly you don't like me that way, and I've just gone and ruined our friendship, so I'm just going to be in my room, you don't have to worry about seeing me, I'll stay out of your way," the whole thing came out in a rush, the words tumbling from Phil's lips. The same lips I'd felt on mine not minutes before...had I gone completely mad? Phil gave this whole speech and all I could think about were his lips, pressed against mine. His hands finding their way up my back, to my neck and hair, holding me closer to him, and-

My drifting thoughts were interrupted by a slam, and I realize Phil had completely left the room while I was stood there like an idiot, fantasizing about his hands on me.

Wait. Wait, back up. _Did he say he liked me? Like, actually had-feelings-for-me liked me?_ A giddy smile hit my still pink cheeks before my brain managed to register the entirety of the situation.

In a huff, I went off in the direction of Phil's room. About to knock, I realized the hilarity of the situation. Not but ten minutes ago, _Phil_ was outside the door, poised to knock and try to cheer _me_ up.

At that thought, and the unexpected giggle that threatened to escape my throat, I decided to forego the knock and just walk in.

Pushing against the unlocked door, I stepped in, grand speech at the ready.

"Phil, I-" but I honestly couldn't continue, seeing the puffy red wetness upsetting those beautiful blue eyes. He was sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, and I could hear tiny sniffles as he looked up at me.

"Phil," I said, softer this time. I sat down next to him, the bed shifting under my added weight, and pulled him into my arms before he could protest. "I'm not upset," I said quietly, trying to get to the point. Anything to stop the tears threatening to fall from from those breathtaking eyes. "I was just a bit surprised, that's all," I finished, a bit lamely. I wanted to tell him everything that had been racing through my mind in the short time since that kiss, but I don't think I could put it all into words.

Instead, I pulled back from the embrace and tilted his chin up just enough, then brought my lips to meet his. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, both out of fear of his reaction and pleasure at feeling his lips again.

His arms moved from around his knees, and for a moment, I was worried he'd pull away, to lean back in shock and say I've misunderstood the whole situation, he didn't like me like _that_ , and what was I thinking?

But before those thoughts had the chance to take hold and darken my mind, I felt warm hands trail across my sides and up my back, one resting at the nape of my neck to pull me in closer and the other finding its way up into my hair.

Before I realized it, a moan escaped my lips and met Phil's, and I almost pulled away in embarrassment. But Phil's hand drifted down to encircle my back and I felt a gentle pressure pushing me to lay back into the bed.

I complied happily, feeling the weight of Phil's body as he settled over me, and I got lost for a moment in my own head, wondering how we got here and where these feelings for my best friend came from, what would happen next, whether this was even going to go anywhere, and what happened if one of us changed our minds.

Then, slowly, the kiss was broken, and Phil's face hovered just over mine, blue eyes still slightly puffy but now full of desire instead of harsh tears.

"You're thinking, stop that," Phil teased, and I laugh. It was meant to be a harsh, cynical laugh, in line with my train of thought, but it came out as a light, breathy sound, and suddenly, Phil's lips had met mine again. A quick kiss that time, but I felt him smile into it and couldn't help but do the same.

"Phil," I began, my voice low and full of desire. He hummed softly, waiting for me to go on, "I think," I paused again and took a slow breath. My heart drummed a more frantic beat the moment my chest expanded enough to meet Phil's, and I brought my eyes up to look into his. When my touch, my glance, were rewarded with his amazingly adorable smile, I almost left my sentence dangling, just to capture his lips with mine again.

"I think this could work."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/165687529122/this-isnt-working-phanfic-one-shot)


End file.
